Truth be told
by livesinjournals
Summary: A little one shot between Hiccup and Astrid, when they try to admit there feelings... Hope you guys like it!


**Hi so this is my first How to train your Dragon but I have others in New Girl and Criminal Minds (FYI). :) Just a little Astrid/ Hiccup one shot. Takes place during the TV series. I hope you guys like it! Please give me feedback on how to improve.**

Hiccup stumbled out the house towards toothless. Only to be stopped in his tracks by Astrid leaning against Stormfly. Stormfly and toothless where communicating in there dragon way but clearly stopped as Hiccup walked towards them.

"Hey Astrid, What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to fly? I saw toothless was up and didn't fancy flying on my own."

She smiled at him, causing his heart to melt. He had no idea what they where and admittedly were too scared to ask her. They was obviously something there they made out several times. And he couldn't get her out of his head. Too her he was obviously just a bit of fun. He wasn't enough of a Viking for her and he knew it.

"Hiccup did you hear me?"

"What...Oh right flying on Dragons."

"Yeah let's go, I think I saw something on the other side of the island the other day and I am curious."

"Right well let's go then."

-Astrid watched him as he sailed through the air. His hair blowing backwards as he flew. He had her breathless. It was wrong she was supposed to be strong and yet she couldn't stay away from him. She wondered if he realised how often she spent thinking about him. That she changed her plans everyday so she could spend more time with him. She was screwed.

He turned to look at her and gave her his goofy smile, she returned it hopefully gracefully. She had never had this problem before; she never even had to try. They just all liked a confident female Viking. Hiccup however was different he cared about more than just strength. He always knew what to say; even when they were younger it was like that.

Damn hiccup. They came into land on a beach Astrid had never seen before. It was beautiful the waves crashed lazily onto the beach. Caves lined the cliffs and the sand was soft. It wasn't like the normal beaches in Berk. She was off Stormfly in a matter of seconds and was walking towards the sea. Dipping her hand in, it was warm compared to the normal sea. Which confused her, they must have travelled pretty far without realising it. Turning to face Hiccup she saw he was walking down to join her.

"Well this is different Astrid. "

"It's beautiful Hiccup. How did we never see this before?"

"Well I'm guessing before Dragons we would have had to walk, I can't even make it down the hill without nearly dying."

Again he gave her the crooked grin she loved so much. And she couldn't resist herself she pulled him towards her and kissed him. He instantly returned the kiss with the same amount of passion. He pulled away slightly.

"What no punching?"

"Shut-up Hiccup and finish kissing me."

"Well I can't argue with that."

This time he pulled her in and wrapped his hands round her waste.

-They lay on the sand watching the Toothless and Stormfly playing in the sky.

"Hey Astrid can I ask you something?"

"Sure Hiccup."

"What are we? Like I'm happy whatever but it kills me when Snotlout act's like you and him are something. Then they joke around about me being the only chief to die alone. It's just..."

"Hiccup stops talking and listen. There is nothing with me and Snotlout! Are you kidding me I can't stand the guy! Hiccup, it's you I like and it has been for a hell of a long time!"

"Astrid you have to say any of that. You can tell me the truth."

"I am dummy. I like you Hiccup not Snotlout, not Fish legs. You."

"Astrid will you be my girlfriend."

She didn't have to reply but instead leaned in and kissed him, he pulled her closer and her hands went into his hair. Leaning away he tucked a stand of her bangs behind her ear.

"So I'll take it as a yes then."

"That's a yes Hiccup."

Hiccup took Astrid's hand and pulled her back towards the dragons. As they headed to fly back home.


End file.
